A Business Meeting
by infinite vertigo
Summary: AU And suddenly, this business meeting isn't only about joining companies… SasoDei ;; lemon oneshot


**.disclaimer: don't own.**

_.__**title**__: a business meeting._

_.__**genre**__: romance._

_.__**pairing**__: sasodei, mention of implied kakuhida._

_.__**word count**__: 6,592._

_.__**summary**__: and suddenly, this business meeting isn't only about joining companies… _

_.dedicated to __**justice**__, my lovely, lovely sister._

**.a business meeting.**

"What the fuck are these?!"

Kakuzu was startled as the door to his office flew open and a file was thrown down on his desk, causing a few other papers to be blown away a bit. The tan man raised his gaze to meet that of his boss, the CEO of Akasuna Puppetry, and simply raised an eyebrow to counter the death glare that usually sent his coworkers fleeing in fear. But Kakuzu was not only, basically, Sasori's partner in his business but also one of his closest friends. The kid wouldn't dare fire him, he always smirked when explaining, he knew his grandmother's phone number.

"Charts," Kakuzu answered simply after skimming at the papers scattered out of the file. He saw the colorful bar graphs and scatter plots that he had developed in the computer and printed, making sure to leave the file on Sasori's desk when he wasn't there.

For only a twenty three year old, Sasori was already very successful and very good at his job; he kept a calm and collected attitude towards nearly everything, whether it was settling internal or external disputes. He knew business strategies that would work from the time he was ten after watching his father manage the business, and took over the business at the age of thirteen when his parents died. His grandmother helped him for five years, but once he hit eighteen and was legally of age, she backed off, saying she was never meant for business anyway; she would much rather prefer simply working on the puppets that the company was focused on making.

For the first year or two, Sasori was slightly hesitant, taking time to mull over large decisions. But he soon found his stride and could quickly make decisions within ten seconds, weigh the pros and cons in the time it took for him to read the question.

The kid was a prodigy, Kakuzu always thought, in an almost scary sense.

"I mean," Sasori growled, eyes narrowing, "Why have our profits gone down so damn much?!"

"Oh, _that_."

"Yes, _that_!"

Sasori's brown eyes were still narrowed, watching Kakuzu precariously as he picked up some of the charts and looked at them, sighing. There was definitely a negative trend, he thought, a very strong negative trend. They were still profiting but at the rate they were going it would be bad.

"I suppose people don't need puppets as much anymore," he answered, eyes turning back upwards to look at Sasori, "They see the point in buying the supplies to make them themselves now. The art of puppetry."

"Do not fuck with me."

"I'm in a relationship."

"_Kakuzu_."

The man looked up to Sasori, a wry smile on his lips. "It'll be fine, Sasori. It's a dip in profits but it'll go back up. Business don't always have an upward trend, you know."

"I know that but—"

"No business is perfect," he continued, "No matter how hard you try to make yours flawless, Sasori. It's already lasted for decades; you can't guarantee that it's going to last forever. You're not perf—"

"Shut up!"

Kakuzu was slightly startled when Sasori growled at him, slamming his hands down on his desk again. The male glared at him, holding it for a few seconds, but then whirled around on his heels and stomped out of the office. The door slammed shut with a resonating thud behind him, employees looking at Sasori curiously as their usually calm and collected boss stormed towards the elevator, hand already loosening his tie.

He went down the eight floors (he was slightly annoyed that he couldn't have a ten story building but decided adding two floors would be a waste of money after all) in silence, giving anyone who dared to breathe his air a death glare. Once the elevator reached the lobby, he strode out confidently, past the receptionist who looked at him in shock and began texting Kakuzu frantically, asking if she had to reschedule all of his meetings because he was having a (she had to make sure no one saw this) temper tantrum.

The walk to Starbucks was completely silent and focused; he hardly remembered pushing through the mobs of people and waiting at stop lights. One minute he was in his office, the other he was in Starbucks, waiting in line, tapping his foot impatiently. It took a whole seven minutes for him to get his coffee and when he sat down at a table by the window, he finally became conscious of his surroundings again.

Sasori sighed heavily, closing his eyes and bowed his head, concentrating on blocking out all the noise around him, deciding that being conscious of people wasn't something he wanted to do. He couldn't stay in the office, not after that conversation with Kakuzu. It felt too stuffy in there and opening the windows would mess up his neatly organized papers.

The minute he went in, he was attacked with an overwhelming aroma of coffee and he instantly felt more relaxed already, sitting here and inhaling the scent that he had been blocking out earlier. Caffeine was his drug; it relaxed him. Sasori didn't mean to get addicted to coffee but he couldn't help it; he needed something to keep him going, to give him energy. Much like how some people got addicted to heroin, the redhead found himself obsessively downing cups and cups of coffee. Kakuzu seriously considered finding him help but Sasori managed to get his obsession under control to three cups a day.

Still a lot, but he argued that he was a twenty three year old CEO; he needed it. Luckily for him, Kakuzu agreed.

He took a sip of his venti cappuccino, relishing the taste of it as he immediately felt more energized. When he wanted to get away from work, Starbucks was his go-to destination. Even if he saw his employees there (which he did, frequently) they knew to ignore him, that outside of work, they were not to speak to Sasori unless he spoke to them first.

He was very arrogant, not ashamed to recognize that what he did was impressive. He took criticism well typically but when under stress, like now, it was harder to accept it gracefully. He wanted to be perfect, that was the problem; he wanted his company to flourish and to be eternal like art. He wanted to never take a wrong step. He wanted to do everything right, that was his problem, but he wasn't willing to ask for help.

That was why he was staring at his phone right now in complete anguish, torment. While he was walking the ten minutes to Starbucks, his phone had buzzed with a new text, but Sasori was too angry to even acknowledge it. It was only after getting in line that he checked his phone, reading the message, closing it and had taken it out again now, twenty minutes later after he had a chance to calm down and read it again.

_Iwa Clay is interested in merging. They know about our finances and believe that together both companies would prosper. Shall I set up a meeting? –Kakuzu_

Sasori scowled and looked at his phone again, eyes narrowing at the message.

He didn't want help, that was the thing. He wanted his company's success to be completely his own. Independence was Sasori's strongest characteristic; it was what had helped him gotten through everything in life. And now that his company was declining slightly, he didn't want to become dependent by merging with another company, a company that he knew didn't need the help. It was like charity, he thought with anger, and Akasuna Sasori did not accept charity.

But at the same time could he really risk it? He thought over the consequences of merging; with the success of Iwa Clay, he probably wouldn't have anyone off and it would help them both, expanding what they sold. And Iwa Clay had an excellent reputation; Sasori knew that the CEO of that company was also a young prodigy like himself but didn't care enough to learn the name or face.

The cons would be his pride.

His pride versus his family's company, his pride versus the jobs of thousands, his pride versus his family's legacy.

Sasori let out a long sigh, brow furrowed. This choice really shouldn't be as hard as it was; he was just overly proud. But he knew what was the best for his company and that took precedence over what he wanted. His family's company, the legacy, his employees. They took precedence over him and his stupid overly inflated ego.

The redhead heaved a huge sigh and picked up his phone.

_Fine._

**-x-**

Deidara stepped out of his car, looking up at the impressive Akasuna Puppetry building and smirked to himself, raising a hand to brush his fringe out of his way and adjusting his glasses slightly. He gave a coy smile to girls that walked by and gave him an impressed look accompanied by whispers and giggles.

"Moron. Stop hitting on girls. Go."

A sharp prod to his back was all it took for Deidara to start walking. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at Pein, his secretary that was more like his business partner, mocking a pout. "That's no way to treat your boss, yeah?"

The orange haired man sighed as he and Deidara entered the building, giving the _boy_ (he was only twenty two, for Christ's sakes) a harsh glare. "We're here for a business meeting, one _you_ wanted for whatever reason."

"Ah, I have my reasons, Pein. Don't worry, yeah? Iwa Deidara," he gave his name to the receptionist, smirking at her flustered movements when she looked up at him.

Pein waited until they were in the elevator before speaking.

"So when do you tell them you're gay?"

Deidara laughed. "When they ask me to bed."

The taller man just sighed, bringing a hand up to his face as the two reached their destined floor and walked out. Immediately, a tall, dark skinned man walked up to them with a slight smile on his expression, extending a hand. "Yuga Kakuzu, financial advisor of Akasuna Sasori."

"Ame Pein," the older man shook his hand first, nodding, "Iwa Deidara's business partner."

"He's really a secretary," Deidara smirked, feeling Pein's glare, "But whatever suits him. Iwa Deidara, yeah."

"You are young," Kakuzu commented with a smirk as he began walking, leading them past all the slightly ajar rooms where people were supposed to be looking. But they were all craning their necks to see Deidara, having heard of him. They were shocked that Sasori would even consider merging and wanted to see this young CEO for themselves; was he that amazing?

"Akasuna-san is young as well, is he not?"

"He is, but you've got a year on him. Try not to rub it in too much, Iwa-san," Kakuzu added as he stopped in front of a pair of double doors, hands resting on the door knob and a smirk present, "Sasori is… prideful to say the least."

"As am I," Deidara smirked and entered the door that Kakuzu opened for him. Before it closed, he heard Pein muttering something about 'glad to see someone who understands' and made a reminder to have a good argument with him about that.

At the age of twenty two, Deidara supposed he could say that he had accomplished a lot.

He had graduated high school with top honors and gotten into Tokyo University's business school, graduating as valedictorian just a year behind Akasuna Sasori, who stood before him right at that particular moment. The two had never passed or spoken to each other but heard of each other; Sasori's name was burned in Deidara's memory but he knew Sasori didn't remember him and he didn't mind. Sasori, as he knew, only remembered things he deemed important; he didn't mind working for a slot in the man's brain.

His family business was something that was forced upon him. His parents divorced and, instead of being mature individuals and agreeing to work together to keep the company alive, they gave Deidara a choice: take it or they would sell it. And Deidara was not about to allow the company that he grew up in, the pride that came with it, to be sold. So at age nineteen, he took the company and then promptly emancipated himself from his parents to avoid having them try to convince him what to do. Many other problems also led up to the decision, as his childhood in his family was filled with yelling, arguing, beating, and the like, things he refused to think back on, had blocked out of his memory.

He didn't even like business at first. He didn't like the idea, the concept, the rules, the strategies; what he loved was art and his business was for art. It was a legacy, the name Iwa would go down in the history of art, whether it was because of his own contribution or his company.

But either way he was not about to allow the company to go bust because of his immature parents.

"Akasuna-san, yeah?"

Sasori was someone Deidara had emulated even before he took over the company. He had admired him in school, for his work ethic and prodigal brain, as well as his calm and collected personality. Deidara was a people person; he needed attention. That was why, he assumed, he was so flirtatious; he wanted attention, the kind that was in the romantic, love sense, the kind he hardly received as a child.

And he was good at it so he figured, why not? It did wonders to his ego, after all, to know he could make someone of a gender he wasn't even attracted to crumble with just the right look.

The redhead's ability to be successful and completely focused was something Deidara looked upon highly and, at that moment when he first saw Sasori and learned that he was also running his own company, he made him his rival. He wanted to become bigger, better than Sasori; crush him, because he was someone that was worth Deidara's time.

But yet when he heard about the Akasuna Puppetry's financial decline, he jumped at the chance to help, genuinely help. Not to kill him from inside but because he wanted to be the one to cause the decline, not the economy or society. And it wasn't fair to beat an already weakened opponent; he would get Sasori's company back to where it was and then begin the real battle.

"Iwa-san."

Deidara's smirk widened as he extended a hand, unable to deny that tingles were sent down his spine when Sasori shook it firmly. Even though Sasori was his self proclaimed rival, he couldn't deny that the man was gorgeous. _Girls out there have nothing on him._

He looked almost like the puppets that his company was famous for producing with his porcelain like skin and large, half lidded (bedroom, Deidara added mentally), brown eyes that were unblinking, unwavering at him. His red hair was messy, like he hadn't bothered to brush it, and bangs reached down to just skim his eyes. The expression he wore was just what Deidara expected: unemotional, nonchalant, cold. Just what he looked up to him for, just what excited the blonde about him.

"I would like to suggest a proposition," Deidara began smoothly, well rehearsed words at the tip of his tongue. He put his hands in his pocket, pushing his suit out of the way slightly, as he walked towards the floor to ceiling windows that Sasori had and looked out to enjoy the view of Tokyo from the eighth floor, "of merging our companies together, yeah."

"I have to ask…"

Intrigued, Deidara turned to him, bringing a hand up to push his glasses further up his nose as his blue eyes surveyed Sasori, finding his deep grey suit quite well tailored for his slender frame. "Yes?"

"In what interest is it of yours to merge with me?" Sasori asked quietly and stood up to join Deidara by the window, frowning, "Not to be rude but you could easily be taking advantage of my falling company. I see no beneficial reason for why you would spend money and resources to help me."

When he had heard the doors open, Sasori's brown eyes immediately flitted up and they almost widened at the sight. _This_ was Iwa Deidara?, he wanted to ask in disbelief, this young blonde that looked nothing more than a superficial _flirt?_ His hair was in a high half ponytail and upon the bridge of his noise was perched rectangular framed glasses, a smirk also decorating that arrogant looking expression. His eyes were a crystal blue and Sasori instantly thought to the phrase "blue eyed blonde" but managed to control his expression. His attire of a black suit and a grey tie seemed a bit formal for a simple business meeting that was casual enough to be in his office, but Sasori didn't think much of that.

He was… pretty, Sasori actually thought as he ran his eyes over him, noticing the long fringe covering his left eye. He looked far too young to be the CEO of such a successful company, his expression too childish and playful to be one of someone of such importance. But he told himself that looks were probably deceiving; people told him he looked sixteen at times.

"Because," Deidara smirked, "I want to win against you fair and square, yeah?"

"Win?"

Deidara just smirked, giving no answer as he just leaned in and kissed the slightly shorter male, grabbing his face to prevent him from moving away. He hadn't really planned on kissing him so soon, Deidara thought dryly, he at least planned on making it to the paperwork and at least confirming the merge before he kissed him. Because for all he knew, if Sasori pushed him away right now, that would be a definite no for the merge as well.

But he couldn't help himself. He was a flirt and he liked people, especially Sasori. The idea of Sasori excited him, the image of a young prodigy that was calm and focused, someone that actually challenged him. The blonde loved a challenge, business or personal, and Sasori was a challenge in both aspects of his life. How could he resist?

"What are you doing?" Sasori managed to pull back, scowling, but, Deidara noted with a smirk, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Say no now and I'll stop, yeah?" Deidara asked, tilting his head and letting his fringe fall away from his face. It was a line that he used often in a genuine manner; he always gave the other an opportunity to back away, but it had never happened. He stared at Sasori, wondering if he would be his first to deny it, making him an even bigger (and officially annoying) challenge. His smirked widened, pushing his glasses up again with his finger, eyes darkening. "Or are you willing to admit you want this too?"

The redhead frowned, unable to deny that the blonde was _extremely_ physically attractive now that they were closer, much more than a pretty face. He had that alluring look to him, an air that demanded attention, a confidence that no one could deny. "Why do _you_ want this?" he asked instead, challenging him.

The blonde shrugged, using a hand to push his bangs back. "You're a challenge, yeah. I like challenges… _danna,_" he added and smirked at Sasori's wide eyes, "You were my superior back in school and you still are, yeah? You're my challenge to beat. My goal. I like challenges."

"A challenge, hm?" Sasori couldn't help but smirk crookedly at the words. "I like challenges."

He grabbed Deidara by his tie this time and pulled him in, crashing their lips together. It never crossed his mind that this was inappropriate because they technically weren't business partners; just two CEOs meeting in his office to discuss something. But Deidara's words struck him; he did love a challenge, just like the blonde, and never failed to deny one. If Deidara's saw him as a challenge, he would accept it.

"You know what you're in for, don't you?" Sasori murmured against the other's lips as they stumbled back until they collapsed onto the grey leather sofa, falling over with Deidara on the bottom.

Deidara smirked in response. "A challenge within a challenge, yeah? Power play is hot, anyway."

Hearing those words, the twenty three year old's competitive second emerged immediately as he kissed the male beneath him, fingers quickly entangling themselves in the golden locks and tugging, pulling at them. Deidara grunted lightly at the feeling but did nothing to stop it, just smirking slightly instead as he ran his own fingers in Sasori's as he felt the older male's tongue slip between his lips.

"You're awfully formal today, _brat."_

Deidara shivered to hear the nickname drop from Sasori's lips, a term that he didn't appreciate being called. He was about to protest but then stopped, seeing no harm in a bit of name calling. "_Danna,_ I could say the same, yeah?"

He heard a throaty chuckle and closed his eyes, feeling shivers race down his spine. A tug at his neck indicated that Sasori was working on removing the tie, nimble fingers having released their hold on the golden tresses and instead gracefully undoing the tie. Within a few seconds, the redhead gave a sharp yank and Deidara heard his tie being slid out from under his collar and heard it being flung off to the side.

"Oh, fuck this."

Startled blue eyes flew open at the sudden profanity, wondering if he had done something wrong. But he just saw Sasori sitting up, still straddling the younger male and looking irritated as he was working on getting his tie off and Deidara smirked. He pushed himself up and shrugged off his suit, eyes locked with Sasori's as they both raced to strip themselves of their clothes.

Suit coats were pulled off and rashly thrown onto the ground.

Buttons were rapidly undone with quick fingers going down the line, growing impatient with the last few and just yanking the shirt apart, pulling it off hastily. Hands grabbed at the white t shirts before the button downs even completely fell to the floor, hurriedly pulling them over their heads.

It was almost exhilarating to be staring each other in the eye, knowing that the other was hurriedly stripping down, too impatient to wait for the other and his games. The second their gazes locked they never left, Sasori was glaring and Deidara was smirking still as the blonde undid his belt as the redhead kicked off his shoes, racing each other.

The staring was another contest, another challenge within this challenge; first to look away lost, first to give into temptation to look at the other's body lost, first to blink lost.

"Boxers on," Sasori growled when the two both had their pants, socks, and shoes gone. Deidara's thumbs were hooked around the elastic of his navy boxers, about to pull them down when Sasori uttered the command. Eyes narrowing, the blonde simply tightened his grip and moved his hands down, revealing a bit more skin than before. Intentions of following Sasori's order didn't cross through his mind at all because, after all, this was a competition.

"You're not very obedient, _brat_."

And suddenly Deidara found Sasori's lips on top of his, the other male's hands grabbing at his wrists and pinning them above his head. His bare chest was against the blonde's, the skin to skin contact feeling wonderful yet overpowering and Deidara couldn't help but groan, biting his lip as he did so. Sasori chuckled darkly as he moved to the blonde's ear and bit down on the shell, hearing a yelp of pain.

Sasori's lips were soon on top of Deidara's again, sucking and biting at the lower lip, enjoying the control he had of the situation. He could feel Deidara struggling against him, trying to break free of his grasp but he couldn't, trying his best to not let more sounds of pleasure break past his swollen lips, body still writhing beneath him.

The redhead was caught off guard to feel a leg hook around his waist, however, and his eyes flew open just in time to look Deidara straight in the eye as he forced Sasori's hips down to crash on top of his. His smirk became pained looking almost as their arousals met, rubbing together to cause a wonderfully teasing friction that both men gasped at. But Sasori was more startled at the sudden feeling, as Deidara managed to regain a sense of control, rocking a bit to gain momentum to flip them over on the couch, narrowly avoiding knocking them both off.

He hovered over the other with a smirk on his face.

"Point for me, I believe," he whispered coyly before attacking Sasori's lips with his own. This time, he was the one parting Sasori's lips with his tongue, running his hands down the male's chest, raking his fingernails against the pale skin, smirking as he found certain sensitive spots. He was the one controlling him, making him his puppet, and he adored it; he adored the power he felt, the rush of adrenaline at controlling his rival.

He moved his hips against Sasori's again, letting out a breathy moan at the feeling and smirking at Sasori's grunt. He was trying hard to stay silent, Deidara mused, that much willpower was actually a turn on. Reaching a hand up, he grabbed at Sasori's hair and forced the male's head to tip back slightly, a glint in his eyes as he locked eyes with him.

"It's a challenge, yeah?" he reminded him quietly, "So challenge me, Sasori no danna."

He kissed him again, moving his body against Sasori's, feeling the redhead's hot breath coming forth in pants against his ear as the blonde nipped at the older male's neck, the skin soft against Deidara's lips. He almost chuckled when he felt Sasori's entire body twitch every time he moved his hips and his hands were exploring Deidara's lean back, nails raking up and down gently, going the length from his waist to his shoulder blades.

The older male seemed to be enjoyed himself as he relaxed, not even struggling against Deidara. The blonde let out a deep chuckle, knowing this wouldn't last; that Sasori was just taking a moment to feel the pleasure. Any moment now he would…

And suddenly, the brown eyes flitted open and all Deidara saw was a smirk before Sasori somehow managed to get them both standing. He slid off the couch and grabbed Deidara with him, tangling his fingers in the blonde hair and grabbing his face as he clumsily navigated the male towards his desk. The minute Deidara felt himself against the edge, he felt a smirk to his lips. Sasori leaned past him, being sure to keep Deidara occupied with a kiss, and with a single swipe of his arm, cleared most of his desk of the papers and files that he had organized carefully.

Under no circumstances would Sasori mess up everything on his desk but he decided that was an exceptional circumstance. And the brat was still being a pain, he thought, by still trying to retain control of the situation as he grinded their hips together, breaths coming out ragged and uneven.

Sasori always knew that having such a large and long desk would come in handy as he shoved Deidara down on it, climbing on top of him with their legs intertwined. He pulled his hands out of Deidara's hair and rested his elbows on either side of his head as he bit down on Deidara's lip roughly, earning him a cry of pain.

His tongue slipped into the other's mouth as he felt Deidara's hands at his waist, almost caressing the skin gently before he hooked his thumbs around the elastic of Sasori's boxers.

"Can I take them off _now_, yeah?" he asked quietly, a smirk on his swollen lips.

"Yes," Sasori nearly choked out in a growl, his impatience evident, "Take them off, _brat_."

Deidara let a soft dark sounding laugh break past his lips and swiftly pulled the black boxers off of Sasori, aided by the red haired man kicking them off, leaving him completely bare. "Hey, danna?" he asked lazily, unable to help the smirk that seemed permanently curled upon his lips. "You know how to win this challenge, yeah?"

Sasori had to break away from the kiss to snort in a way that left Deidara amused. "Didn't have to go to college to figure that out."

"Right… well then…"

What Sasori hadn't considered about going to the desk was it would hurt like hell when he was flipped onto it because he hadn't considered being dominated. But Deidara switched their positions again, forcing the redhead to be slammed down onto the desk, groaning slightly in pain. The warmth that he had become accustomed to was suddenly gone and he shivered at the cool air that hit his chest and the desk against his bare back, wondering where the hell Deidara was. He opened his eyes, wondering why he only felt hands trailing down his sides and was about to crane his neck to see when it suddenly became very, very evident where Deidara was. Well, where his mouth was, at least.

He let out a loud groan and threw his head back, his back arching as his hands immediately entangled themselves in Deidara's long hair again, wondering if he should pull the brat away or push him down, desire to win battling his lust.

Deidara heard the groan and smirked to feel Sasori's hands in his hair. Closing his eyes, he flicked his tongue over the tip of Sasori's erection, wrapping his hand around the rest of the length. Another breathy moan came from above him and he pulled back, smirking to the redhead and he licked his lips in an almost teasing manner. He placed his free hand on his inner thigh to push his legs further apart and Sasori obeyed immediately as he bent down again, running his tongue along the full length.

"B-brat…"

"I'm challenging you, danna," Deidara muttered with his eyes still closed he took the other male's member in his mouth completely, unable to help a chuckle escape his throat which only elicited a larger reaction from Sasori. He heard a sharp intake a breath followed by a soft groan, once again reminding him that he had control again. The grip on his hair tightened and he was shaking, Deidara thought with a smile. He bobbed his head up and down, being sure to coat the erection with saliva, running his tongue along the length.

As he heard Sasori's groans he just increased his speed, enjoying how he could get any sound out of Sasori he wanted with a certain flick of his tongue, a suck, or just pausing for a moment. Sasori was close to his release; Deidara could tell and he was hell bent on making him come, using the heavy panting and escaped groans as a sign, moving faster, The redhead was close, just a few…

And suddenly he felt a hard yank to his hair, yelping in pain as Sasori pulled his head back. He found himself pushed off of the desk and Sasori followed, immediately reversing their positions, being the one to press Deidara against the desk again, hurriedly pulling his boxers off, the clothing pooling at his feet. As he forced the blonde to sit on the edge of the desk, kicking the boxers away, he used one hand to place one leg over his shoulder as two fingers of his other hand was in his mouth, sucking and coating them with saliva. Deidara hardly managed to process what was happening before he felt Sasori slide a finger into him, the second following after just a few shallow thrusts.

"Th-that's not nice, yeah," Deidara growled, wincing at the pain and alien feeling. Sasori began scissoring impatiently, lips pressed to Deidara's to, probably, stop any possible complaining, the kiss rough and hard.

"This is a challenge," Sasori repeated Deidara's words, whispering them against the blonde's lips as he removed his fingers and, instead, pressing his member to the blonde's entrance, still slick with saliva. He raised the other leg over his shoulder and the blonde found himself leaning back on his hands, face flushed and chest heaving and hair sticking to his bare body with sweat, body pulsating with anticipation and need. "I'm challenging you, aren't I?"

He thrust in without warning, smirking as the younger male threw his head back, hissing in pain. He was tight and warm and Sasori had to use everything in his willpower to stay still, letting out a quiet moan of satisfaction, the complete opposite of Deidara's reaction.

"Does it hurt that much?" Sasori asked quietly, with a taunting smirk when he regained a bit of control and could think properly. His grip on the blonde's leg over his shoulder tightened as he prayed that he could control himself, groaning quietly. He felt Deidara shift and allowed the opposite leg to move, wrapped loosely around his waist, wincing in pain at moving.

"I'm not that fucking flexible, yeah," Deidara growled at him, eyes narrowing. Sasori was even bigger than he thought he was; Deidara had been praying that he would somehow weaken Sasori's will because he didn't want a sore ass but, evidently, that didn't work.

"Really, that's all that you're complaining about?"

"Well, save that huge _stick up my ass,_" Deidara growled and Sasori smirked as he pulled out until just the head was still in and he slammed back into Deidara, hearing another hiss of pain.

"Were you making a joke?" he asked with a small smirk and pressed his lips to the crook of Deidara's neck as he pulled out again, developing a slow rhythm to help Deidara get used to the feeling. The blonde, however, didn't see it as that; he just saw it as more pain and bit his lip to not groan in pain.

"Just fuck me, damnit. The challenge isn't just about dominance, yeah?"

"You saw how long I could hold out."

Another thrust and Deidara let out a loud swear, squeezing his eyes shut. He leaned even more against his hands, bowing his head, feeling Sasori's hand on his thigh, gripping it tightly and the other pulling his head up to Sasori's in a searing kiss.

His immediate goal in this challenge was to gain dominance, be the one to, literally, fuck Sasori over. But he had lost that because he let his guard down for a moment, grown a bit too confident. But he still saw that he could win this in a less conventional way and would be sure to try his hardest to hold out longer than Sasori.

The blonde tried to concentrate on the kiss but the pain still radiated and he gasped every now and then. Sasori's free hand was stroking his arousal, which helped only slightly as a distraction to the pain. The redhead continued moving at his pace, brow knit together as he listened to the blonde's soft hisses, trying to ease the pain. He moved closer, burying himself even deeper in him and Deidara groaned, biting his lip, having pulled away from the kiss.

"You really _suck_ at this, you—"

Deidara's words were cut short as Sasori found what he was looking for, and the sharp intake of breath confirmed it for the Akasuna, who smirked, pulling out and thrusting in to hit that spot again. And again, Deidara let out a soft moan of pleasure, his hisses of pain growing further and further in between as Sasori began increasing his speed, thrusting his hips faster.

As Sasori went faster, Deidara's groans became more frequent, his chest beginning to heave with his pants. All thoughts about that challenge in his mind were erased; he just wanted Sasori right now, wanted him so badly, he thought and brought up a hand to pull Sasori to him, crushing their lips together in a kiss. Tongues wrestled with each other, exploring each other's mouths, maps they had memorized long ago. The room was beginning to grow unbearably hot and they were both panting, lust pumping in their veins, fogging up their minds.

"Faster…" he murmured against the redhead's lips, hardly managing to keep his voice even, "H-hard… harder…"

"G-gladly."

He almost regretted giving Sasori that command, as his thrusts became shallower and harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin louder than before, the redhead hitting that certain spot every single time without fail. Deidara's moans continued to slip between his lips, growing louder as he kissed Sasori even harder, feeling the redhead stroking his member faster, strokes beginning to be uneven because of the jerks of his hand. Pleasure pulsated through his veins and he felt something coiling in him, waiting for a release.

"Fuck… fuck, there, right _there…_"

Sasori began thrusting even faster into the blonde as he listened to him let out those sweet moans of pleasure, lips moving against his owns, his words hardly heard, his own moans lost into the kiss. The male's muscles tightened around his cock and Sasori groaned at the increasing heat, unable to help himself from panting as he pumped the blonde's member. Deidara was close, he could tell, he was so close and Sasori was going to push him over the edge, win this god damn challenge.

"Sa-_ah_!"

Deidara broke the kiss to throw his head back and let out the loudest moan he had given that evening as with a final jerk of Sasori's hand, he came, his seed splattering both his chests. As he came, his muscles tightened even more around Sasori and he was pushed over the edge too, releasing inside of the blonde. White hot sparks appeared before his eyes as he felt pleasure radiate through his body, shaking at the intensity of his orgasm as he groaned loudly, letting out a quiet 'fuck.' He lazily thrust in and out a few more times to make sure he was finished, chest heaving and panting as he slowed down to a still.

"…Sasori?"

Deidara looked up to the redhead tiredly, strands of his blonde hair in his face, which he moved aside gently. He lowered his leg as Sasori pulled out of him, shakily walking over to the couch where their clothes were and he was pulling on his boxers when Deidara had spoken. Tossing him the blue pair, the redhead answered with a low 'hm?' as he bent over to pick up his pants. Something had crossed Deidara's mind at just the last moment but he was too consumed by pleasure to process it until now.

"…Just…" he gulped, "…just how sound proof are your walls, yeah?"

Sasori froze, eyes slowly riveting towards the door where he wasn't sure if Pein and Kakuzu still were, waiting for their final decision, completely forgetting that this was the intent of their meeting. His brown eyes widened as he stared at the door, heart pounding furiously as he heard completely, absolute silence which either meant the two weren't there or if they were standing there, awed into silence.

"…Shit."

**.author's notes: i'm sorry i have too much fun with this and i totally blame tumblr for this onslaught of lemons. i hope you enjoyed it, reviews are very much appreciated!.**


End file.
